


In The Arms Of An Angel: Heaven and Hell

by Dark_Angel666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, F/M, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, character ressurection, death of unborn child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel666/pseuds/Dark_Angel666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya is very sick. There is a haven for people like her. No hunters allowed. But soon Sam and Dean find her. Then she meets Castiel and it's love at first sight. Well do Arya anyway. Cass has always known her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arya   
credit to Pingu Power

June Tuesday 12 pm  
"Arya!" I turn around.  
"yes?" I ask.  
"Lyla needs you on the second floor." My friend Olivia says.  
"Right. Thanks" I reply. I'm currently on Floor 0, the defense/control room of The Lab, a top secret base and sanctuary for people who have gifts. Or people like me who have illnesses that aren't exactly natural . Here we can hide from Hunters. Here it is safe.  
 I walk to the elevator. I put my hand on the finger print scanner. I have the highest level of security clearance but I am also the most unstable and I can die at any time. I am the worst case so far. By I've helped to save these  misunderstood people. And I will keep saving them until I die.


	2. before i die

12:02 pm  
The elevator dings and I walk down the hall. I find the Blood Lab where Lyla works. She's also my friend.  
"Arya. I'm afraid I need more blood" Lyla says. "I'm sorry".  
"it's okay." I shrug."no big deal"   
 I sit down in a chair. She gets a vial and a needle. She prepares my arm and I watch as my pitch black inky blood flows slowly, slower than normal blood.  
"Damn it I'm getting worse aren't I?" I ask. Lyla takes the blood and the needle out of my arm. Her blue eyes are filled with sadness. She slowly nods.   
"yes . I'm sorry but I'm afraid at this rate you'll be dead sooner than we previously thought." Lyla says, eyes sad and hurt. I look away.  
" I'm sorry." She whispers. " I just don't know what to do. Whatever's wrong with you, it's unstoppable."  
"I know. I've always known." I say. ". I just don't understand why you keep trying to save me." Lyla sighs.  
"maybe there's a way to cure you that we just haven't found yet" she says hopefully.  
"Lyla I doubt that"I say. I turn around and I leave. I go to the elevator and I get scanned and I go to Floor D where my room is. I know I'm safe here but I don't want to die here. I've been here since I was  five. I want to see the world beforevi die.  
the elevator stops and I go into my room. I go to the safe and I unlock it. I grab all the vials and shots that help my symptoms.  
all made from the different colors my blood changes to. I look in the mirror. I stare at my bright red irises. My creepy eyes. I look at my white blond wavy hair that flows to my waist.  
 I'm wearing a red tank top and yoga pants. A year falls from my eyes. I'm going to diw. I have no family. No one but the government k owe I exist.  
 with the vials and shots and my phone,I go to the elevator and I go to Floor 0.I'm leaving. I leave the elevator.   
" Arya? What are you doing? " Olivia asks,following me as I walk.  
"leaving" I reply.   
" You can't. It's not safe. You'll die." Olivia pleads. I look at her.  
 " I'm dying anyway." I say and I walk out   
 The front door leaving the only home I've ever known. The only place I've e ever been safe.  
I look around. It's about noon, warm and sunny. My skin glustens. Weird. I look around at all of the trees. I spot the path. And I start walking.  
 I don't know where I'm going. All I know is that I'm going somewhere. I never bothered to ask what state I'm in. Or where the lab was located. I should have. I have no idea where I am. I just keep walking. And walking and walking and walking. Time slips away and my legs and feet are killing me. The trees have thinned out. I'm on an actual road now. Damn, I should have thought this through more. I have no  where to go,no idea where I am and I- holy shot!  
. A car drives by and I collapse. I look up. Damn It.  hunters.  they get out of the car. Two guys. Ani have no way to defend myself unless y blood turns to avid again.  
" hey are you okay?" The taller one asks. Hmmm... Define okay. I get up.  
" fine." I say . Other than the fact that I'm dying.  
" Youre alone. In the woods. And you say that you're fine? " the other one asks.  
"Dean."  
"Sam she obviously needs our help." Dean says. The Other one, sam sighs.  
"Right." Sam says " Why don't you go with us?"   
me?  Go with hunters? Not a chance in hell. But what choice do I have.   
" okay." I say. I get in their car.   
" by the way what's with the creepy ass eyes?" He asks me.  
"uh they've always been that color." I tell him, nervous and scared. I'm with hunters. Not exactly what I had in mind.  
" really? Interesting." Sam asks. To Dean he whispers " demon?"  
"nah it's only her irises that are weird." Dean whispers.  
 I roll my eyes. Of course they would think that. I look out the window. I'll miss the Lab. My friends. My phone vibrates. Lyla tested me. I look at it.

Lyla: where r u? What were u thinking?

I sigh.  do I answer? I probably should or they'll send S.W.A.T. after me or something.

Arya: dont panic. I'm w/ hunters and I'm fine. And I was thinking about how much I want to see the world before I die.

Dean looks back at me.  
" You got any family?" He asks.  
"no." I reply. " I'm alone" not entirely true. I've got everyone at the lab. My phone vibrates.

Lyla: I understand. I can't stop u. Just be careful and don't tell them about the lab.

Arya: I won't 

" I'm sorry." Sam says. "that must be sad, being alone all the time." I shrug. God, I hate lying.  
" not really. I'm used to it by now" I respond. My arm starts to burn and my skin turns red. Damn it.   
" um, so where are we?" I ask.  
" you don't know where you are?" Dean asks.  
" uh, I was really sick for awhile so I uh kind of forgot a lot of things." I say.   
" we're in Greenwood, Virginia." Sam says. Ah. Explains the warmth a bit. My arm starts to itch and burn. The skin is still red. Damn, which color do I need? 

Arya: Lyla, my left arm burns and itches and the skin is red. What color do I need? 

Lyla: light blue.

I reach for a vial of thick light blue liquid. God, I hate doing this. I get a needle attached to it. I loom away and I stab it into my arm. I flinch and. I inject the liquid. My arm shakes and returns to normal. Good thing none of them noticed.

I wish I had a cure. I wish I didn't have to be dying. I wish I was normal and could live. I'm only 22. And I'll probably never make it to 25.

I stare out the window. No one knows the cause of this. No one knows why I'm dying. I sigh. As long as I don't randomly pass out around these people, or start bleeding acid or weird colors, I'll be fine.

"what's your name?" Dean asks. Should I lie? No one knows I exist. They could. Yeah, I should lie.

"Lyla" I say using my best friends name.  
"sam" Sam says  
"Dean" Dean says. And they believe me. Huh. Dean keeps driving. I sigh and my phone vibrates. 

Lyla : you ok?

Arya: yep

Finally, a town. They drive until they find a hoteland they pull in. They get out of the car. I do the same. I follow them into the hotel and into their room 

there's a guy in their room. I recognize him as an angel. I stiffen. I have to get out of here.

"Cass?" Dean asks. The angel looks at me and I hope he doesn't tell them who I am. Somehow I know he will.

"Dean." Cass says. "do you know anything about this girl?" 

"no. Not yet." Dean replies. Please don't tell him. Please don't tell him. Cass looks at me.

"okay" he says. He walks past me and brushes past my shoulder.


End file.
